


医患关系

by Ricks68ST



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 流浪地球 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 22:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricks68ST/pseuds/Ricks68ST





	医患关系

这是今天第三次了，被从内科诊室拉出来的刘培强连胳膊上垂下来的袖子还没来得及挽上去橡胶手套又废了一副，他本打算把沾血的那面翻过来戴上继续使用，物资紧缺的战争时期让所有人都立有能省则省的态度。

这是今天第三次他被迫去完成属于外科医生的任务。他本是个内科医生，主要负责的是病毒感染等内部疾病的诊断和处理，但平时的大部分工作还是在部队的医务室里值班，负责给军人看看拉肚子和感冒之类的病，不过遇到缺人手的时候他也干别的，比如之前将扩张不到位就急于求成的两个大男人分开。战地医生从不惊讶于他遇见的病人，更何况部队里本就没有O的存在，双A之间相互解决生理问题也是很常见的。

等刘培强被带到临时手术室的时候他还有点恍惚，他的注意力依旧停留在他的诊室里，那个男人的第二性征强行被更改为O，暂时还没找到原因，刘培强只能将他的腺体先割除了，否则一个O想在这里活下去根本不可能，先不说他的自愈能力下降了，那些军人会对他发疯的。

“名字。”

刘培强推开手术室铁门的力道有些大，不免传出很大声响，他对着手术室里喊着，他知道里面有人在等，是刚刚那位匆匆离开的外科大夫告诉他的，是个人都看得出来刘培强是来顶包的。他确实很暴躁，整个战地医院里到处充斥着各种A的信息素，这让他的太阳穴疼得厉害，那种压迫感是如影随形的。为了安全起见，除去行动组的医生外，医院里的医生大多数都是B，相较O和A来说，他们对信息素产生的反应要小，不易产生过激反应，这对病人和医生的人身健康都是一大保障。医院里的信息素像是大小不一的拳头打在他身上，他急需发泄，但对于手术台上的病人来说他又需要刘培强的十二分注意力和百分百的冷静思考。

“王磊。”

周倩是早早就在临时手术室里等着的，她的马尾被硝烟和尘土，还有半干的血迹弄得油腻又脏乱，前额上也散着碎发，她是王磊的队员，医疗兵，她已经做好了手术需要的一切准备，但就缺一个主刀医生，她自己没有能力去做这样高难度的抢救工作，只能等安排，要不是王磊还活着指不定她已经冲上高楼层杀大夫了。

“是个上尉，近距离遭到导弹爆炸影响，重度脑震荡，多处被导弹碎片嵌入，还有、心脏左三寸那块碎片……”

周倩不再说了，这是进到这里的第四个医生了，他之前的那几位听到这都无一不留下一句没救了就选择摔门而去，她好不容易拉住了一位答应帮她找个有能力的新大夫的医生，这才让刘培强站在了这里。她不能再失去一次救她队长的机会了，一旦黄金时间一过，这间手术室就准备收拾收拾让给别人了。

刘培强一进来就直奔洗手台，费了不少力气才把之前那几次治疗留在自己手腕上的血污给清洗干净，紧绷的神让他没有多余的脑子分给废话。导弹，碎片嵌入，心脏左三寸。现在他知道为什么那位领路的医生走得那么快了，敌方已经攻入我方内部，伤员不断被送进战地医院，病床上躺的是敌是友都分不清，人都救不过来，谁还有功夫去救一个指定活不了的人。但刘培强厌恶这个，他总是尽可能的救更多人，不论对方是敌是友，他必须多再救一个。他现在只需要一张X光导图，但他愣住了，因为他刚刚好像真的忽略了什么重要的东西。

“你说什么？”刘培强侧着身紧盯着她，眉间皱在一起，更像是在质问。

“……心脏左三寸有一块碎片，面积大概是、”周倩听他发问心凉了半截，她斟酌了许久才开口，但却被刘培强打断了。

刘培强走近她，步子加重，放开了声音，“我是问你他叫什么。”

“王磊。”

刘培强已经站到了松了口气的周倩身旁，看着手术台上安静闭着眼的人，脸上血迹和黑泥并不阻碍医生认出他，他十分熟悉这张脸，他也不想，但根本就是想忘都忘不掉。

他曾经给他治疗过。非正常热潮导致的身体激素分泌不协调，加上过激反应。等刘培强到诊室的时候王磊已经被铐起来了，被固定在铁座上动弹不得的男人显然是觉得自己的威严受到了挑衅。王磊的情况当时在军中很常见，是由病毒引起的，至于病毒的原由就不得而知了，谁知道这帮日天日地的大男人一个过激干了点啥，这种病毒的传播速度不亚于瘟疫，甚至有医生出现了这种状况。显然的，特级人员给他注射的镇静剂用量过少，刘培强靠近的时候他仍然有暴怒的倾向甚至差点咬上刘培强的腺体。

刘培强不得不打断回忆，挂在正对面墙上的钟还在走，手术台上的人的性命也是，王磊已经经不起拖沓了。

“X光准备。”

利索戴上橡胶手套，口罩也不例外，这也许是这间战地医院里最干净的东西了，连手术刀都是草草消了毒。周倩也不多废话，抽出早就拍好洗好的X光照片就站到他对面，举起摆在不遮光的位置待命。

现在的情况下好的电子医疗设备早就被拿去用来抢救官衔更高的人了，更别说本次手术需要用来探测伤员伤口内部环境的仪器。手术能不能成功是一回事，王磊会不会因感染收到二次病创就是另一回事了。但这毕竟是后话，眼下也就只能靠看着X光估测碎片位置，走一步算一步了。

医疗兵周倩早就听说过刘培强的事情，他在参军前是中心医院数一数二的外科医生，不论病人的状况有多糟糕他都会尽全力抢救，只是参军那年，他的手术出了点意外，医疗设备在定期维修上出了点疏忽，让他没能救下自己的妻子，后来他就参了军，把自己的儿子交给家里人照顾。

手术室里一切都乱七八糟的，地上一滩滩的水污冒着恶臭也不知道是什么东西，刘培强的白大褂衣摆上已经脏的不成样子，医院的电路好像也出了点问题，手术室里的照明忽闪忽灭的。

周倩已经将大部分覆盖在王磊伤口上的军服给卸掉了，但胸口那因为碎片的嵌入。随意触碰也许会波及伤口，只能让刘培强亲自动手。他知道他的所有处理都要速战速决，上次的病毒对王磊的机体产生不小的影响，每当他处于发情期的时候他的新陈代谢会加快，这让他的自愈能力比一般A强，同时变得易怒，攻击性强，并催发极度浓郁的信息素，通常为了保证部队里的安全，隔离是唯一的办法。

所以当刘培强低头被王磊的信息素味道给呛回去的瞬间他就发觉了，这个男人处于热潮，也许是伤口发炎的缘故让他生理激素分泌不协调导致的。

这不是他第一次闻到王磊的信息素，上一次就是第一次见面的时候。在王磊没能咬到腺体之后，刘培强为了安全起见就给他套上了铁制口罩，那个时候刘培强就闻到了更为攻击性的信息素的味道。王磊的信息素本就是烟的味道，而那时的味道像是尼古丁里掺了火药，身为B的刘培强本能的向他示弱，尽管王磊戴了口罩，被铐了起来，但那种威严却是由内而外的，是他一出生就搭在他原始而又野性的灵魂上的。刘培强甚至怀疑那把铁座是他的王座。B低下了头，屈膝下跪，一声不吭喘着粗气，他臣服了，不带一点抗拒，温顺的要命，臣服在君王的面前。

“把裤子脱了。”

 

时间一分一秒的过去，终于结束了清除杂物的工作让刘培强松了口气，但还是有一点让他觉得奇怪，王磊的信息素变浓了，有一部原因是他还处在热潮当中，但就刘培强站了老远准备湿毛巾的时候还能闻到那股浓烟味的状况来说，他觉得很不对劲，病人在昏迷状态下新陈代谢又加快了很多，这意味着他时间不多了。

刘培强小步快走回去，在靠近的时候他又闻到了那抹火药味，也许是那次事件之后留下的阴影，刘培强的胳膊上立刻起了层疙瘩。他看了眼对面的周倩，她的额上出了层细汗，她也受到了不小的影响。刘培强觉得自己的太阳穴更疼了，因为王磊现在的状况会带来更多麻烦，不仅仅是在手术室内。

手术室外熙熙攘攘的吵闹声越来越响，之后就直接集中在了手术室门口。咒骂声和起哄声此起彼伏，透过铁门上的玻璃刘培强看到一片黑压压的人影，全是被王磊的信息素激怒的士兵，他们狂怒的视线就算隔了磨砂玻璃，还是直直扎在手术室里的几个人身上。

“操、里面什么味道。”

“躺了个死人你不知道？心脏左三寸卡了块碎片。”

“要死不死的东西……浪费资源。”

“那他妈的王磊，不认识？”

“妈的，信息素味道这么浓，死了还要拉人垫背。”

“一个上尉牛逼个屁，那个医生是不长脑子吗？别人的命都是狗屎了是吧。”

“哎。不知道刘培强和王磊有一腿？”

“我靠……一块上过床的果然比较重要。”

本打算彻底忽略门外对话专心给手术台上的人擦拭胸口血迹的刘培强还是收到了干扰，门外的人刻意大声嚷嚷着生怕里面的人听不见，但刘培强依旧一声不吭，专注手上的工作。他的动作很轻，没有一点被信息素压得喘不过气来的急躁，王磊的身体在发热，刘培强的手只能隔着湿毛巾去碰他才不会被烫到。过于吵闹的环境对病人来说绝对不是好事，但门口的人们和不远处轰鸣作响的枪声炸弹声一样不讲道理。他们见里面的人没有回应，胆子就逐渐大了起来。

“刘医生，我这儿急着治疗呢，要不凑合凑合先和我做一次？”

 

 

周倩不是没听说过这些谣言。

谣言的版本有很多，但总结来说核心还是没变，在那个密闭的隔离室里，王磊把刘培强上了，至于过程如何，每个人的版本都不太一样。部队里的日子本就枯燥，这种小八卦就被当做话柄传得快范围广，再加上当事人也没出面澄清，知道不知道这件事的人也就把谣言越传越偏。其实部队里的人相互解决生理需求的情况并不少见，但刘培强太干净了，他从未和谁发生过关系，甚至变成了众多新兵老兵的暗恋对象，免不了有人要传他谣言。

周倩和刚子一干人对于这些诋毁自家队长的谣言说什么也不信。一次趁着王队喝醉了，刚子才壮了胆问他怎么回事，结果就看着自家队长凑到他耳边跟小姑娘分享小秘密似的说了句刘培强的信息素真甜然后又乐呵呵地跑去喝酒了。

然后刚子也信了。周倩在被迫听了刚子的一堆抱怨之后还是决定保留意见。

至于刘培强对于这些谣言的看法，他只是单纯觉得大家闲得无聊而已。其实他听到的谣言很少，因为在那次之后他就被派去找出病毒的治疗方法了，在医院实验室里几乎是封闭式研究，等他出来的时候谣言差不多都被压下去了，听到最奇怪的不过就“王磊和刘培强在交往”这种话题了。

不过他到现在也确实没想明白王磊当时是怎么挣脱镣铐的，他只记得火药的味道压得他喘不过气，男人说话的时候他动弹不得，一切理智都在原始的臣服欲下消失得无影无踪。等刘培强反应过来的时候他已经照着他所说的脱光了下身，直到他坐在男人的大腿上的时候他才恢复了理智。男人的手已经放在了他的腰间，手腕上还是被束缚过的痕迹，医生的思维能力让他很快就反应过来发生了什么，王磊的信息素从攻击性变得更具诱导作用，近距离的摄入根本坚持不了多久，所以刘培强，顺理成章的，进入了他时隔多年以来的第一个发情期。

这感觉对他来说太陌生了，上一次有这种感觉的时候还是他面对自己妻子的时候，对着一个男人发情的事情让他感到无地自容，即使他知道这是信息素诱发的原因。但王磊对刘培强的反应显然是十分满意的，一只发情的兔子，颤颤巍巍，不知所措。好胜欲和征服欲让这个处于热潮状态的A失去了理智，但他还是耐心地用信息素指导这位纯情医生。

可医生毫无感谢他的意思，镇静剂是早就放在大褂兜里的，但王磊早就看穿了他的意图，可他并没有阻止他费力气拿出针管对着自己，而是用手指探向刘培强的后方。水声传入刘培强的耳朵里的时候他差点把手上的针管摔在地上，他意识到自己的后穴正在分泌液体，并且停不下来，可刘培强的身体全然没有像他的主人那样表现的那么抗拒，在王磊弯曲指节勾弄着内壁的时候反而激出了更多的水，内壁收紧含住他的手指，腺体也像是收到了鼓舞般放肆喷吐着信息素，隔着刘培强身上的布料飘到空气中。

加了奶的红茶，还有四五勺白糖，甜得腻人。

这不像平时王磊闻到的那个味道。王磊第一次见到刘培强是在医务室里，那个时候王磊还不认识他，只听说这周医务室的值班医生是个良心医生，完全不像那些能省麻烦事就省麻烦事的医生一声那样，前中央医院外科医生，刘培强。

王磊是因为肌肉拉伤才进去的，但不是刘培强帮他治的。王磊只是远远看着他，他闻到的信息素是略有些发苦的红茶味，他在安抚伤员的时候才会释放一些。王磊只一眼就记住他了，因为他太干净了，衬衫扣子扣到最上面，白大褂和听诊器从不离身，为人友好温柔，身处性与爱交叠的灰色地带却从未有过传闻，他太干净了，让王磊忍不住弄脏他，占有他，锁在自己身旁。

所以当处于热潮状态的王磊看到穿着整齐，身上带着苦涩红茶气味的男人走进隔离室的时候，他只觉得下身硬的发疼。

王磊小声骂了一句，发情期的B的信息素对他来说跟催情剂没有区别，更何况是刘培强的。

刘培强四肢的力气逐渐被抽离，后穴里的手指已经增加到两根，交叠在一起抽出又进入模拟着性交，B和A不同，他们依然能在性爱时为自己做好保护，但刘培强还是惊讶于他流出的水居然打湿了王磊大腿上的布料，对方还毫不在意。刘培强对于自己后面塞了别人的手指一会还有可能塞别的东西这件事产生了极大的抵触，他弓着后背，试着抬起腰，他一只手握着镇静剂，另一只手环住王磊的脖子，这个姿势让他难以逃离开后面的手指，除非他放弃镇静剂。

王磊看出了他要逃离的心思，手往上面递了递进入的更深，双指一会交叠在一起曲直进入，一会又拉开了距离给他扩张。也许是密闭的原因，刘培强觉得整个人都在发烫，他的耳朵红的滴血，后穴里的动静对他来说根本不够，就像是在他心上挠痒痒一样，刘培强的性器已经抬起了头，随着他抬腰的动作在王磊的腹部蹭着，他不想承认，但那种细微的酥麻同样带给他快感，不断有呜咽声从他的喉结发出再从嘴角溜出来，但他依旧紧咬下唇，他不想在这个男人面前示弱，第二次的。

王磊有些受不住，他看着坐自己腿上的男人，发情期让他的体温升高，露出的皮肤泛红，特别是腿根被布料蹭得红了一大块，最里层的衬衫胸襟部位已经被汗浸湿，胸口明显的两处激凸，衬衫依旧是扣到最上面的模样让衬衫遮住的地方更能勾起王磊的兴趣，男人紧咬的下唇发白，但王磊戴了口罩而且他还摘不下来，原本被压下去的狂怒又翻了上来。

“王磊、停下，你听我说、性并不能解决你现在的、嗯……”

刘培强其实一开口就被自己的声音给吓了一跳，沙哑，黏腻，沉重的尾音，全然不像自己平常的声音，沙沙地混着气音。他好不容易在呼吸的间隙拼凑出一句话，还没说完就被王磊的动作给打断了。王磊将放在后面的手指给抽了出来，穴道内的嫩肉被他给带了出来，手上黏腻得像是洗了手，刘培强清晰地听到了手指抽出时的水声，他立刻闭了嘴，看了眼王磊送到他面前的手，泛着的光泽是他的杰作。

刘培强有些不安。他能接受军队里的人们是不是在暗地里来场性爱，他能接受自己站在他们面前解决扩张不当的问题，但他不能接受自己，一个有过妻子，现在还有了儿子的人和别人产生这种关系，更何况他心底竟也产生了想要继续的想法。他以发情期为由试图麻痹自己，只是生理上的性需求，毕竟他从妻子死后就没有再做过了，即使是自己给自己处理的情况也是很少见的。但后方传来的酥麻和渴望刺激着他的大脑皮层，轻易戳破了他的自我防护。他想要他。

刘培强坐在他的大腿上，王磊能够清楚地感受到男人腿根的轻颤和磨蹭布料的小动作。王磊不打算强迫他，他只是循循善诱着，他没办法亲吻他，就只能逐渐靠近他，你用自己的信息素，将他环在自己怀里，慢慢攻击他的心理防线。

王磊不是不知道性对于他现在的情况毫无帮助，但当他出于热潮状态的那一刻起，他脑子里的所有空缺就都被刘培强给占满了，刘培强阳光下路过训练场的背影，刘培强对病人微笑时的侧脸，还有路过刘培强身侧时闻到的红茶和消毒水的味道，这所有的一切都让他发狂。他承认在他第一次见到刘培强的时候就被他吸引了，他也承认刘培强生日的时候他办公桌上那张长相奇怪的生日贺卡是他送的，他喜欢他。

现在的每一分钟对于刘培强来说都很煎熬，发情期让他的各个感官都得到很大程度的放大，随着时间的推移，他的欲望只会越来越强，男人的信息素又一次成熟而入，紧绷的身体开始放松，搭在他肩上的手逐渐用力试图稳住自己，拿着镇静剂的手移到他脖子附近，他这次的目的还没达到，他需要抽取王磊的血液作为样本，他是少数几个不对化学药物产生排斥现象的病人，王磊对他来说很重要。

王磊看着几乎是整个人都靠在自己怀里的医生，对发情期的不适让医生反应迟钝，整个人都冒着热气，他的脖子上感受到冰冷，他就知道按刘培强的性子是没那么容易顺从他的。他并没有感到失望，而是有点高兴。抬手把他手中的镇静剂夺走放在一边，这并不困难。王磊沉着音，隔着铁制口罩靠在他肩头。猎手在捕食猎物的时候往往是极其富有耐心的。刘培强的蹭着手在出汗，王磊牵着他的手放在自己发热的下体上，隔着布料蹭着。

“你需要我的血液样本……是吗，刘医生。”

这根本就不是在问他。刘培强明白自己现在处于劣势，现在的情况除了答应他的要求外别无他法，而且他就算现在脑子再乱也能想到这个处于热潮的男人要做什么。

“……王磊，性是冲动的，鲁莽的，和绝对无效的。”

刘培强的声音依旧很低，与欲望抗争消耗了他很多力气，但语气依旧坚定，只是下身裸露跨坐在别人大腿上还隔着布料蹭着对方的样子让他看起来更为情色。

“和我做，我就让你抽取血液样本，你就当做是为了医学做出的贡献……”王磊顿了顿，他的鼻息喷在刘培强的喉结上，他察觉到刘培强的身子明显颤了颤，然后又是一股奶香的红茶味道。“……就算你不乐意，我也会做，只是你得不到血液样本。”王磊觉得自己幼稚的可笑，非要再强加一个威胁，生怕他拒绝自己。

刘培强没有应他，除了粗重的呼吸之外他没发出任何声音。就在王磊心上一沉的时候刘培强把他往后推了些，半垂着头脸上因体温而发红发热，他盯着王磊，有些发颤的手开始从最上面一颗颗解开衣扣，大敞着胸襟，喉结动了动咽下大口氧气，像是下定决心般一字一句说着。

“我答应你。”

王磊看着身上人一边脱着衣服一边说着承诺，眼神有些发直 ，理智之弦已经岌岌可危。刘培强平没有脱光，他还不想让自己事后感冒，可他并不知道挂在他全裸的身上的白大褂衬得他有多么色气，本是衣着一丝不苟的温柔大夫现在只剩下一件白大褂。

即使已经将一切都抛在脑后，刘培强还是或多或少有些紧张，他拉开王磊裤链的手不太稳，拨开底裤的时候刘培强还是没能正视那个东西，他不是没见过，他只是不知道该怎么这样大的东西塞到后面。刘培强偏过头，手握着对方的性器上下撸动着，他甚至感受到柱体上的青筋跳了跳，手上动作一滞依旧套弄着，缺乏经验让他的动作显得僵硬，刘培强皱着眉，本来就没什么力道的手搭在王磊肩上，他的腿根由王磊托着，以防这位医生腿一软直接摔到他怀里。

刘培强垂在下面的手扶着王磊的性器蹭了蹭，他试图对准，但几次擦过泛着水的穴口让王磊眉头紧锁，扶在他腰上的手一沉，一管到底让本就扩张完全的刘培强后穴内壁一缩，王磊竟冒出了他比O还紧的念头。

温暖湿润的环境包裹着性器，王磊重重呼了口气，他并没有给他过多的适应时间，抬着腿根起起落落，姿势的原因让他进入很深，一下子顶到底让初次体验的刘培强心中警铃大作。王磊的速度还在加快，每次顶弄都会让在间隙放松了些的内壁又即刻收紧，他尽力抬着腰又被人狠狠摁下去，他不得不喊停。

“王磊……！你，慢、啊啊……慢点、尺寸…太大……”

一句话里混了呻吟和喘息变得断断续续，医生只是如实的告诉了他的病人他的尺寸问题，但在王磊听来沙哑的声音完全变了味，他知道刘培强还在适应期，疼痛在所难免。发胀的性器在里面舒服得紧，一时起了坏心倒也放慢了速度，深入浅出着，他在探寻刘培强前列腺的位置。

刘培强缩成一团的思绪哪里有空去摸他心思，喘着气放松了大腿肌，猛地一颤扣在王磊肩头的手连修剪干净的指甲都快要嵌进去，刘培强连脚趾都勾了起来，腰上一软坐了下去，恰好再一次擦过惊得刘培强打直了后背，惊呼一声抬着腰，停在原地僵着姿势。

等反应过来的时候已经在对方的小腹上射了一片，刘培强喘不过气，但热潮带来的机体反应已经退了大半。他居然只靠着后面，就射了，还这么快。这是刘培强拉回理智后冒出的第一个想法。发酸的腿让他撑不了多久，密闭室内的温热环境让他的汗流到眼睛里，视线模糊地望向正对面的人。

“……行了吧，王磊。你、啊！啊啊……哈啊……嗯…你别突然……唔嗯……”

王磊现在烦躁得很，刚刚那一瞬间刘培强夹得自己比专业小姐还紧，一收一缩张张合合吞吐着他的硕大，他一个松懈就在刘培强的体内缴械了，这才多久？身为一个男人王磊觉得他的尊严受到了挑战，热潮让他的适应期变短，更何况他只看了眼额上出了汗，满面潮红嘴角流着津液，眼中潮湿的刘培强，他就想对着他的前列腺操他。

不容说分地扣住他的腰摁到底，有了精液的润滑这次进入的更深，王磊甚至恨不得连着软蛋也操进去。

王磊是对准前列腺插进去的，这让毫无防备的刘培强直接叫喊出声，之后的喊声里就填满了王磊的名字和喊停的命令，在别人看来不过是欲拒还迎。男人的性器裹着精液仿佛又大了一圈，内壁反复吞含着，王磊只需要动一下，就会有精液从后面榨出来。

“刘医生怕是误会什么了、我这还没完呢。”

刘培强听得出来王磊的声音也有些哑，但王磊依旧没听，向上顶了顶挤出些白液，似是刻意要他听见那黏腻的声音，心理上的羞耻牵连了后庭的收缩，王磊不好受地低骂了一句，抬手揉上他身后两瓣软肉，往外扒拉揉捏着。

“放松……”

温柔的声线依旧不能挡住他粗野的动作，稍稍操开了些又快速顶弄着。刘培强禁不起对方吞噬猎物般的凶猛，他已经上了年纪，腰已经格外酸痛，发情期让他宽容地接纳了这次性爱，他头皮发麻，第二次射出来的时候已经清了不少，他没有了时间概念，只是到过了许久后面才又涌入一股热流。

 

“操……一个B指不定夹得比O还紧。”

周倩看了眼手术台上的王磊，她似乎察觉到了什么，但依旧没说话。刘培强不怪他，周倩的第二性征也是A，她能抗住暴怒带来的影响并在这帮助他已经让刘培强非常感激了。

接下来就是取出碎片，他需要保证外界环境对他的干扰维持在最小。刘培强眉头紧锁，他能感受到外面的人对王磊性命的关心不比这场战争多了多少。撞门声响了又响，变本加厉的侮辱也越来越多。

刘培强看着手术台上的王磊，依旧安安静静的，像是在睡梦中，全然不知许多人已经拿着枪指着他希望他赶紧让出这间手术室。刘培强胸口很闷，他喘不过气。他看着闭着眼的王磊，仿佛看见了那个跪倒在病床前的男人，握着心跳已经停止的妻子的手，泣不成声。

周倩不知道这位红了眼眶的医生在想什么，她看到刘培强的手碰上王磊脏了的脸颊擦了擦，像是在对待一个易碎的回忆。

“王磊的枪呢？”

“在后面柜子上。”

周倩觉得奇怪，但又合情合理。他需要抢不可能是因为他要给王队一枪，那就只可能是外面那帮乌合之众了，但医生从不杀人，至少刘培强不是。

当然，身为医生的另一个好处就是他知道怎么避开一个人的要害。当刘培强推开铁门走出去的时候，迎接他的是一阵起哄的声音，笑声辱骂神一句接着一句，更有甚者已经把手摸在了刘培强的腿上腰上屁股上，厌恶立刻就随着疙瘩泛了上来。刘培强举起枪的动作不抖，相反的，身为医院的医生，他持枪的手很稳，上档，瞄准，一切的动作行云流水。

周围的人急促地四散开退了一圈地方，但他依旧对着面前人的左肩开了枪，擦了过去，不严重，但也疼的要命，枪声和惨叫划破医院的走廊，所有人都不敢置信。

也许很久以后的将来，还是不会有人相信刘培强为了一个伤员去射伤另一位士兵。

“……安静点，不然就给你把抢救的麻烦事都省了。”

几个A还想上来攻击他，但刘培强的态度坚决不容说辞，他那张严肃的脸上还是不带一点惊慌，像是早就预料。咬牙咋舌，对着天花板连开四枪，抛下一干人进了手术室再将门反锁。刘培强打算趁着外面还没反应过来之前赶紧动手，抓紧时间速战速决。

周倩等的就是现在这个时刻了。刘培强表现上还是一副给病人就诊时的平常模样，但心里其实紧张得不行。就这一次机会，王磊能不能活下来，就看他能不能一次把嵌在里面的碎片取出来，王磊的呼吸有些微弱，但胸口的起伏证明他还活着，同时也让血肉模糊的地方在灯光下一起一伏。

刘培强已经准备好了工具，盯着X光图细细来回看了三遍不止，这次心中有数地动了手。

刘培强不希望他死，于公于私，他都不希望。他不知道自己心底对王磊到底怎么想的，他只知道他现在绝不能让王磊与世长辞，与要救人的信念不同，这更像是自己的私欲，一直藏在心底的黑匣子被人打开，冒出的分支左右了刘培强心中的天平，他质问自己，平时那个面对病人一视同仁的刘医生哪去了？现在这个满心想要王磊活下去的刘培强又是谁。

他没工夫再去想了，他还有王磊需要他。王磊的信息素还是很浓，刘培强为了近距离观察伤口内部不得不在被信息素影响的情况下凑近手术台，他的身子开始发热，生理的记忆被唤醒，戴着口罩使他喘不过气，双腿也已经有些发软，本能的臣服欲在诱惑他在这个男人面前低头。

在病毒事件之后，每当刘培强在医务室值班的时候他就会很忙，不只是人多，王磊总是隔三差五的过来一次，什么理由都有，肌肉拉伤，脚踝扭伤什么的，终于有一次刘培强告诉他自己是内科医生，结果第二天他就因为吃坏肚子又来了。

再后来是战前的集体检查，因为王磊的身体状况比较特殊，所以检查的条目比较多，他是由刘培强负责的，也不知道是后来换给刘培强的还是他指定的，总之就只有刘培强一个人去完成几十条检查项目。刘培强记得那天阴沉沉，干什么都提不起劲，胸口总有一口气喘不上来，又放不下去。结果检查结束的时候也只是短短说了句“别死”就结束了两人最后的见面。

再后来是在手术台上。

等刘培强取出碎片放在一边的时候他都快站不直了，他不知道他有没有赢过时间，他进了他所能，除了呼吸以外没有任何能够证明眼前的人是否活着的办法，刘培强偏偏在这个时候畏惧了，他害怕失败，害怕这个人的离开，害怕他医务室的办公桌前安安静静的。

“……王磊。”

周倩和刘培强已经交换了位置，她开始缝合伤口，她暂时顾不上刘医生在做什么，她必须救回队长，不然就真的谁都没有剩下了。

“王磊。”

刘培强又喊了一声，王磊现在的身体状况他根本就不能去碰他，但他又很想把手术台上的人推醒，让他看着自己，但他现在只能喊着他的名字。刘培强已经摘了口罩，他的手摁在手术台边，紧紧盯着眼前的男人。也许王磊并不能回应他，甚至他不会有任何反应，安安静静的。也许刘培强输了。他不敢再想了，他怕那一切都是真的，他怕王磊没有兑现诺言。

“王磊！”

“听着呢听着呢……别瞎叫唤，没死呢。”

刘培强不知道他花了多少力气站稳，在听见这声轻声回应之后悬着的心总算是放下了，在信息素的攻击下还消耗了过多精力，松懈之后刘培强是一点力气都没有了。听着他说的话刘培强一时不知道该笑该哭，王磊现在已经算是度过了危险期，大抵是没什么生命危险了，他的自愈能力很强，只需要花时间静养，用不了多久就会痊愈了。

“什么时候醒的？”

“你摔门进来的时候。”

刘培强皱了皱眉，他不敢去想王磊忍了多长时间，那些的疼痛根本不是普通人能扛得住的，更何况他现在还在缝合。他开始担心，王磊的痛觉系统是不是出了问题，这可不是什么好事。

“怎么不出个声？”

“刚刚还想冲出去杀人来着。”

刘培强知道他在说什么。王磊把之前那些门外那些下流的话全听进去了。刘培强觉得自己的耳根有些发烫，倒不是因为王磊听到了·那些人说的话让他生气，而是他又回想起那时自己二次射精后在他身上喊着快点还要。王磊的信息素适时地涌向刘培强，那种臣服欲再次席卷而来的时候刘培强打了个寒颤，听到声轻笑。

“刘培强医生，想什么呢？下面的兄弟起来了。”

刘培强看了眼自己下面，连忙扯着白大褂衣摆盖住，回望嘴角挂着笑的王磊，还有对面不听不看不知道的周倩，耳根烫着心情复杂。

“……多嘴。”

 

END.


End file.
